Green & Gold
by ENSC28
Summary: Sean forgets a very important date. Fluffy Eman Oneshot.


**A/N: **Here's some fluffy Eman I wrote as a stress reliever over the holidays.

Emma sat in her last period Media Immersion class glaring at the computer screen. Every thirty seconds or so she'd hover her mouse over the clock, causing the date to pop up on the screen. Every time she read it, her blood inched one degree closer to boiling.

She sighed impatiently for the umpteenth time.

"Ok Em, I'll bite. What's bugging you?" Manny whispered with not entirely concealed amusement.

"Sean forgot our anniversary!" she hissed.

"What? It can't be your anniversary already! You two have only been together…"

"Six months today!" Emma cut her off. "And when I asked him this morning on the phone if he knew what day it was, do you know what he said!?" Before Manny could guess, Emma plowed on "'TUESDAY'!! Can you believe that?". Manny clapped a hand over her mouth to hold in the giggle threatening to burst forth.

"Oh Em, you know that those things just aren't as important to guys as they are to us. He probably just didn't realize what day it was. You know he loves you."

Emma sighed "I know. I guess I just thought he'd remember the date we got back together; the day I went to see him in jail after I finally saw the light and broke up with Peter. That day changed my life Manny, I guess I just assumed it had changed his too."

Manny smiled patiently "Stop being so melodramatic, the day is young! Sean just might surprise you yet."

Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend and stood to leave class "Doubtful, very doubtful!"

By 7:30 that evening, any hope Emma had had about Sean having a trick or two up his sleeve had long vanished. Anger had turned fast into disappointment. She sat in her room, flipping through random pictures of Sean and her. She stared at Sean in the photos, who was smiling back at her unsuspectingly. She wanted to wring his neck. _He hadn't even called!_

With a huff, she slammed the photo album shut and grabbed her jacket off her desk chair "Mom, Dad, I'm going for a walk!" She shouted as she left the house. The chilly night air bit through her thin jacket as she stepped outside, but Emma found it refreshing.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours when her cell phone let out a shrill beep indicating she had a new text message. "_Spike wants u home"; _it was from Manny. Emma rolled her eyes impatiently; didn't her mother understand romantic crises? She started back home, but when she arrived, her mother was nowhere to be found. "Mom?" she called out; "Snake? Manny?"

She descended to her room, thinking she'd find Manny there. As she tugged on the light string, she let out a gasp as she saw a familiar figure sitting on her bed. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Emma, as it was the second time she'd found Sean in this exact position. Just like the first time, he appeared nervous, and wiped his palms on his jeans as he stood.

"Hi." He said as he stepped towards her.

Emma eyed him warily, her previous anger at him threatening to burst forth.

"I uh… I'm sorry I'm late."

Emma snorted and crossed the room. "Late for what? It's not like we had plans or anything." She fidgeted with the items on her desk, rearranging them. The hurt tone she'd tried to keep out of her voice had crept in.

By this time, Sean had closed the distance between them. He reached up and brushed the hair out of Emma's face. "Em. Did you really think I'd forget what today was?"

Emma's eyes snapped up to meet his "You remembered?" she whispered hopefully.

"Of course I did. How could I forget that day? It changed my life." Her face split into a grin as he kissed her tenderly. As they pulled away, she couldn't resist asking, "so what took you so long?"

With a sigh, Sean held out a black velvet box. Emma stared at him questioningly, took the box, and snapped the lid open. Its contents took her breath away.

"Oh Sean…" she started to get emotional as she stared at the beautiful pair of earrings Sean had tried to give her all those months ago. The earrings she hadn't accepted.

"I've been looking for them for hours. I couldn't remember what I'd done with them. I thought maybe I'd left them at Jay's with some of my stuff, but they weren't there. So then I thought I'd just buy new ones." He let out a laugh "Which turned out to be a lot harder than I thought. I had to go to ten different stores before I found the same earrings. That's why I'm late. I'm sorry."

Whatever Emma had planned on saying lodged in her throat. No words would come out. Wordlessly, she threw hear arms around Sean's neck and tried to put everything she was feeling into that one kiss. The look in her eyes as she stared adoringly at her boyfriend when they separated told Sean everything he needed to know.

"Happy Anniversary, Em."


End file.
